1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an image stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so-called compact digital cameras are generally provided with a contrast-detection focus detection system which detects a focus state by performing an searching operation (scanning operation) in which a focusing lens group is moved from the closest (shortest) focus position (near extremity/position for bringing an object at the shortest distance in working range into focus) to the infinite focus position (far extremity/position for bringing an object at infinity into focus), or vice versa (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-311325). In this type of compact digital camera, various cameras which incorporate an image stabilizer (shake reduction system/anti-shake system/camera-shake correction system) with an image-stabilizing optical element have been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H08-087047).
However, in such conventional compact digital cameras, when the user of the camera or the camera itself severely moves during a focusing operation, a main object tends to deviate from an AF (autofocus) frame and therefore a correct in-focus position cannot be obtained, which makes it impossible to bring the main object into focus or may bring an object other than the main object into focus in error.